In The End
by Winged Werefox
Summary: Two evil saiyans came to earth, and destroyed many towns and cities. They killed Vegeta, Bulma and left many of the others unable to battle. What is going to happen? Will the survivors find something out that will help them in their battle?
1. The Death of Dreams

In The End 

    The sky is dark, and the storm rages.  A rat crawls across the road in the pouring rain.  The city is lifeless, the smell of ashes and the smoke of the once beautifully crafted buildings lingers in the air.  The cold wind sweeps the bare streets.

Approaching footsteps clears the area of the filthy rodents.  These were the footsteps of one of the only people living since that one day...the day that changed history...changed the world.

As the girl walked down the streets, she shuddered.  She looked down at a mangled, blood-filled body.  It was halfway into decomposing, and had maggots feeding on it.  The girl slowly walked between the rubble on the streets.  She stepped on a piece of paper.  She kneeled down in her muddy dress and took a look at the picture.  It was a child's drawing.  It was a picture of a girl's family...her mom, sister and her...father.  The girl dropped the picture, and tears streamed down her face.  She walked along, letting the picture blow away into the evening sky.

"Where have you been Marron?  I was worried sick."

"Oh, I just went for a little walk," she replied, walking into the kitchen where her mom was sitting. 

"I can't believe how long this has been going on for, all those people...killed.  When will they stop this madness?" yelled Marron, her eyes filled with tears.

"I know Marron," android 18 said, putting her hand on Marron's shoulder. "I miss your father too."

"But...why doesn't anyone just stop them?" yelled Marron, half crying.  She went up to her room and slammed the door.

"Gohan," said Videl sadly.  "We have to look again.  I'm sure she's alive. We can find her!" she yelled.

"Videl, I know how scared you are about Pan, but after that attack, I'm not sure what to think," said Gohan.  "They killed my brother...and took my arm when I tried to save him.  And my father can't even fight anymore.  He's been in a coma for 3 months now, and we think he's never going to be able to fight again.

"But still, I think there's still hope.  We can't give up on our daughter!" yelled Videl. 

"Okay Videl," said Gohan.  I'll go look for her."

Gohan put on his fighting gi and stepped out of the door.  He walked down the steps of his house, and took off into the air.  He searched the streets looking at the openings in the rubble of the destroyed buildings. Gohan landed for a minute.  The echo of his feet tapping the ground sends a chill down his spine.  He slowly walks through the rubble.

"This is about the right spot," said Gohan, looking down at a charred piece of an old apartment building. 

Gohan started digging in the rubble, hoping to find Pan.  He had been digging through the broken down old places since Pan went missing.  This was 3 weeks ago, and since then he was out looking for her ten hours a day.  He was always looking out for the Dark Elite-an elite force of female saiyans who entertain themselves by killing others.  One of the saiyans, Kale, a 5'7", long dark haired saiyan, wore the same armor that Vegeta used to wear.  She also wore a necklace with a half moon on it.  The other saiyan, Selerie, was 5'4", had short spiky hair, and also had a half moon on a necklace.

Gohan picked up a piece of a mirror and looked at himself in it.  He had scars all over his face, and he was in really bad shape.  He threw the mirror onto the ground and smashed it.  Gohan had lost all hope in finding Pan. It had been to long.  Pan had probably already starved to death.  Gohan walked home sadly.

Trunks and Bra sat in the cold, dark town hall- the only building that was still in rather good shape since the incident.

"What's going to happen Trunks?" asked Bra as she sat in the corner.

"I'm not sure.  We have to go and live with Gohan and Videl. We'll be safer if we get there."

"B...but Trunks…" stuttered Bra "What if they find us when we're going there?"

"Well, that may be a risk we must take," said Trunks as he stood up.  Trunks cautiously looked out of the door of the town hall.  He took Bra's hand and started to fly. 

"Trunks!" yelled Bra.  "I'm getting wet!"

"Oh well!" yelled Trunks as he flew quickly.

Meanwhile, back at Dende's lookout, things weren't going too good.

"I can't believe I've failed as guardian of the earth," said Dende, clenching his fist tightly. Mr. Popo stood beside Dende.

"Everything will turn out in the end," he said.  "It always does."

"But none of the warriors can fight anymore. We're all doomed. Those saiyans are going to destroy the whole earth," said Dende.

"Dende!" yelled Mr. Popo.  "What about the dragon balls?" he said excitedly.

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed.  Dende.  "But…who's going to go collect them?  There's only a few people who can, but what if the saiyans spot them?"

"We must do this before it's too late," said Mr. Popo.

Mr. Popo got on his magic carpet and flew over to Gohan and Videl's house. He knocked on the old, rickety door.

"Is Gohan there?" said Mr. Popo, as Videl opened the door. 

"No…he went to look for Pan, but you might be able to find him. He went that way," Videl pointed to the area.

"Oh, he's coming now," said Mr. Popo.  Gohan walked over to the two.  

"What's happening Mr. Popo?" he asked. 

"We need you to find the dragon balls so we can wish everyone back" Mr. Popo said.  Gohan's eyes lit up. 

"Great!  I'll go now!" yelled Gohan.

"Gohan," said Videl.  "Be careful."  Gohan flew off to find the dragon balls. 

Marron, still in her room, looked at some pictures of her and her father.  She also thought of all the others who had died, or were thought to be dead: Goten, Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, Bra, Pan, Yamcha, Piccolo, Tien - all of them dead, or nowhere to be found.  Marron lay down on her bed on her back.  She looked out of the window at the foot of her bed.  She thought she saw a shadow.  She slowly got off of her blanket, and went over to her window.  She looked outside and saw a strange figure.  It was someone stumbling.  It all of a sudden fell over.

Marron ran out of her room. She went over to the doorway and looked outside. She went slowly over to the figure. It was Pan. Marron knelt down and looked at her.  Her clothes were torn, and she was dripping in blood and rainwater. She was very thin, for she hadn't eaten in weeks. Marron ran into the house and got #18.

"Mom! It's Pan! She's alive, and we have to help her!"

"Alive?" #18 said. She went outside and saw Pan.

"She's unconscious…we have to help her." 18 picked up Pan and brought her inside. She treated Pan's wounds, until Pan finally awoke. She looked around, and saw a familiar setting. Marron came over and hugged Pan.

"Here, you're going to need this," said Marron as she fed Pan some soup while #18 held up her head.

"I…I survived," said Pan as she fell asleep.

"Pan!" yelled Marron, in a worried tone.

"It's alright Marron, let her sleep," said 18, as she cleaned up some towels. Marron sat by her friend, in hopes that she would be okay.

"Trunks, I'm so hungry. Can't we stop?" said Bra as she held her stomach. 

"Okay, but look for something over there, said Trunks, pointing towards an old, charred restaurant. Trunks landed and Bra ran towards the restaurant. Trunks walked over to a small toy, lying on top of a pile of rubble. It was a little doll that used to belong to a girl around the area. Trunks picked up the doll. He remembered Pan, and all the great times of peace, but his memories were shattered by the painful truth of the reality he must face. The death and pain of his friends, and his own mother and father.

"Okay, Trunks. I got some food," said Bra as she held a handful of old bread and salad. "Ummm…Trunks, what are you doing with that doll?" asked Bra as she stuffed the food into her mouth. Trunks blushed and threw the doll onto the ground.

"Well, I'm getting tired, Bra.  I think we should hurry and find a safe place to rest.

"Good…I'm getting all wet and tired," said Bra, looking at the ground.  Trunks walked over to Bra and picked her up.  He slowly floated into the air.

"I sense something," said Trunks, as he looked around frantically.

"What is it?  It's not the Dark Elite, is it Trunks?"  A drop of sweat went down Trunks' forehead.  Bra cowered a bit.

"This isn't good.  This is very bad…we have to hide!"  Trunks yelled as he landed on the damp grass by the side of the old, cracked street.  Trunks and Bra ran, stumbling over piles of garbage.  They heard approaching footsteps…but it was only one set of footsteps.  Trunks slowly looked over the top of the junk pile ha and Bra were behind.

"Who is it, Trunks?" asked Bra as she sat with her back to the junk pile.


	2. Chapter 2-A saiyan Tail

In The End-chapter 2-A saiyan Tail   
"Hi," said the saiyan, as she looked at the two. "What are you two doing here?" Trunks and bra just sat there, terrified. "Hmm…speechless huh? I don't blame you. You've seen what Selerie's been doing to everyone. She's going overboard. But then again…Frieza could get pretty harsh if he found out I've been associating with the ones I'm supposed to destroy."   
"Frieza?" said Trunks in astonishment.  
"Never heard of him?" asked Kale, her red Super saiyan 4 tail, waving around.  
"Oh yes I have! He's long dead. He was killed by my future self." said Trunks.  
"Y…you aren't serious…are you?" asked Kale as she backed up.  
"Yeah. That was when I wasn't even born! Goku told me all about it."  
"So…I'm free. I can go back to my home planet. And maybe I can even tell prince Vegeta the good news!" exclaimed Kale.  
"Prince Vegeta? Oh, you must mean our father," said Trunks as he looked down at Bra.   
"Your father!?" yelled Kale. "How and why is he on earth with his son and daughter?"  
"Well, Frieza destroyed planet Vegeta, and my dad wasn't aware, and he came to earth to destroy Goku. He then just decided to stay here I guess," Trunks explained.  
"How do you know all of this?"  
"Oh, my dad tells me," said Trunks.  
"Hey…if you're saiyans, where are your tails?" questioned Kale.  
"We're only half saiyans, Bra said as she got up and dusted herself off. She leaned over to Trunks and whispered in his ear.  
"I don't really trust her Trunks. Don't tell her too much."  
"Well, there's only one way to find out if you truly have saiyan blood," said the saiyan as she pulled the half moon necklace off from around her neck.  
"What does that do?" asked Bra, pointing to the necklace hanging from Kale's hand.  
"you'll see," she said as she put it around trunks' neck. Trunks closed his eyes and then felt something different-he looked behind himself and saw a tail. Kale did the same to Bra.  
"You are both saiyans…it shows. I guess I can trust you," said Kale as she put the necklace back on. Trunks and Bra stood looking at their tails in amazement. Trunks turned and looked back at Kale.  
"But…why didn't you destroy us when you saw us?" asked Trunks in confusion.  
"Because you reminded me of my brother and sister. But I guess I'll never see them again," Kale said sadly.  
"Are you gonna give up killing?" asked Bra.  
"That's the thing. I never wanted to kill anyone. The one person I killed I regret killing, and would give my life for them now. Selerie and I were going down the trail towards the city, and we saw children playing a game of tag. Selerie told me that I had to kill one and leave the rest for her. She picked one out for me to kill. It was a little girl, maybe 7 years old. I didn't want to do it, but I couldn't stop. I still remember that little girl's face when I hit her in the chest witht the very attack my father taught me." A tear dripped down Kale's cheek. She wiped it up with her dirty hand.  
"Hey…" said Bra. "Maybe you could come with us…"  
"But Selerie will kill us all!" she yelled out, almost not convincingly.  
"Yes, but you're super saiyan level four," said Trunks, smiling.  
"She is too," said Kale, looking into the distance. Trunks' smile slowly faded.  
"We can all train," said Trunks in a proud voice. "When we get to Gohan's house, we'll train with him." Kale looked around a bit.  
"Okay, but we have to make sure that Selerie doesn't find me," Kale said. Bra noticed Kale reaching into her armor and pressing a little button. Bra got a very uneasy feeling. Trunks carried Bra as they took off towards Gohan's house.  
Meanwhile, in the area surrounding the now-empty space of where the three were standing, a shadowy figure creeped around in the rain, grinning as she saw the three leaving.  
"Okay Marron, come and eat," said Android 18 as she held a bowl of rice.  
"Do you think Pan will be okay, mom?"  
"Yes. Tomorrow she'll have recovered a little. She'll be just fine."  
"I sure hope so," Marron said as she grabbed her chopsticks.  
"Looks like the storm's letting up now. Should be fair weather.  
"Yeah…too bad we can't go out somewhere. There's nowhere left," said Marron as she finished up all of her rice.  
"Yes, I know. At least we know those saiyans have to give up sometime. They will get bored and leave." Marron and her mother sat quietly at the table for a while.  
"I'm going to bed," said Marron. She got up and put her bowl in the sink. She helped her mom clean up a few things, and then started walking towards her room.  
"Goodnight mom," she said, as she went to her room and went to sleep. 


	3. In The End Chapter 3- Fate Turned Around

In The End-Chapter 3-Fate Turned Around  
The morning dew sat on the dead yellow grass. The wind slowly swept the wet fields, picking up the sand and dust of the city. Videl sat inside, drinking some freshly made coffee. She leaned her head on her hand as she looked out of her window. She noticed a new branch growing on one of the almost dead trees. She smiled a bit, but then got up and went over to the window.  
"Where's Gohan," she said, half frustrated. She knew the chances of him not returning were likely, but she wanted to hope still.  
Videl put her cup in the sink and sat down to read a book. She heard a knock at her door and rushed over.   
"Gohan?" she said as she opened the door. She found herself face to face with Kale. Videl immideately backed up until she hit her oven, which was about five feet from her door. Her face was pale, the sign of meeting her worst nightmare. Kale turned to Bra and Trunks.  
"I guess she wasn't ready for visitors," she said as she shrugged. Kale seemed very distant from the two beside her, even though she was standing there. She seemed almost unlikely to have any good in her. Her eyes looked like those of Vegeta's, when he had come to earth for the first time, the ruthless nature lay in her eyes the same as they had in his. But Vegeta was gone, for he was killed by the same people that were his allies, his servants even. Videl had never known the look in Kale's eyes, for she had never known of Vegeta's terror of the earlier years.  
Videl looked at the ones Kale was talking to.  
"Bra! Trunks!" yelled Videl, her eyes widening. "You're alive!...But...what's she doing here!?" she demanded.  
"She's a good guy now...uhh...girl. She never wanted to kill anyone," Trunks explained.  
"B...but she's the one that killed Pan! She doesn't deserve a second chance!" yelled Videl. Trunks and Bra looked up at the saiyan.  
"I didn't kill her.." said Kale. "I made sure she wasn't dead. I would never kill another little girl." Videl's face gained a little more pigment.  
"So...you're saying that Pan is still alive? Where is she?" yelled Videl, holding her hands close to her heart. Kale never answered, showing no signs that she would. She somehow looked at Videl in a way that made Videl cut herself off short of starting to talk again.  
"Pan...she's alive," said Trunks, silently. Videl noticed something different about the two children.  
"Tails? When did you grow those?" asked Videl.   
"Kale...gave them to us," said Bra as she held the end of her tail in her hands. "I kind of...like it.." Kale looked at Videl's fridge and smiled a pathetic, fake smile.   
"You three must be starving," Videl finally said, to their relief.  
"food!" they all yelled simultaneousely.  
Videl cooked up as much food as she could manage without getting too tired. She knew how much saiyans ate, so she made three times as much food as Gohan would usually eat. The three famished saiyans ate until their stomachs were satisfied. They sat at the table, explaining to Videl the many events that had happened, the sad, the good and the ones that led them here. Bra sat beside Trunks, staring across the table at Kale. She didn't trust her, but was intrigued by how if she was still evil, why she would give her and Trunks tails, which were a good source of power for them. Bra leaned back in her chair.  
"By the way," said Kale. "Where is the prince?" Trunks lowered his head and looked down at the table. Bra looked at the ceiling.  
"Ummm...Kale, this might not be the right time to talk about it. I don't think they're quite over it..." Videl said as she put her hand on her chair. "Their parents were killed by one of you saiyans. Possibly the other one...the one you were with."  
"Selerie killed the prince? How could she do this?!" Kale stood up and smashed the table. Trunks and Bra looked up at her. Trunks suddenly changed the subject.  
"Where's Gohan?" he asked.  
"He's out looking for the dragonballs. He left last night."  
"Does he have his own dragonball radar?"  
"No, he went without one."   
"We have one here," said Trunks as he pulled the small round radar out of his pocket.  
"Could you find Gohan and bring it to him?" asked Videl.  
"sure," Trunks said, as he stood up. Bra still sat in her chair, studying the tall super saiyan 4.  
"I guess I'll come with you. I'd like to...apologize to him," said Kale.  
"You stay here, Bra. We'll be back soon," Trunks said as he walked over to the door, Kale following. Trunks read the radar and saw moving dragonballs, so he started in that direction. The two saiyans flew up into the cool morning air.  
"Where could he be?" Trunks mumbled, unable to keep the moving dragonballs in view. He looked around.  
"I feel a large power over there...let's check it out," Kale said while pointing towards the direction in which there were no signs of any life. Just by looking in that area Trunks felt a sense of fear, yet adventure. He had an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He took a big gulp and followed close behind Kale.  
"Let's see if we can find him, Trunks." Kale landed and had a strange smirk on her face. Trunks cautiously stepped closer to her. He saw her powering up slowly. He jumped back when she suddenly looked at him. Huge rings shot from her hands, cuffing Trunks' hands, legs and neck to the ground. Trunks struggled but he couldn't get out.  
"You really think I care if you die, young one? I only gained your trust to learn about your weaknesses.  
"B...but then...were you telling the truth about killing Pan? Or anyone else?"  
"Not really," said Kale as she snatched the dragonball radar from Trunks' weak, restrained hands. "I just thought that might help me with my plan. You see, I need to find the dragon and wish for immortality...actually...make that immortality and invulnerability. Then, I can rule the universe for eternity. I bet you feel pretty dumb now, don't you?" Kale smirked.  
"You're evil, Kale. I thought you had actually changed. Now I see that you can't change the way you are! My father taught me well...but then you killed him...I know it must have been you. Trunks got a vision, one that had been haunting him. It was a vision of one of the saiyans storming into capsule corporation. She stood in the doorway, as his father jumped out from the darkness and attacked the saiyan. He was hit through the wall and the saiyan saw Bulma. She killed her with one shot then shot all around the building, destroying the whole thing. Then, Vegeta...he stood, his tattered clothes full of blood. He looked at the building and fell to his knees. The saiyan walked up to him and...then Trunks came back to his senses.  
"Oh, shut up already. Now, what do I say when I summon the dragon?"  
"I'll never tell you!" yelled Trunks.  
"Hmmm..I think I can fix that..." Kale shot a loop of blazing fire around Trunks. The flames burned at his hands and legs. Trunks cried out in agony.  
"No! Never!" yelled Trunks.  
"Grrr..tell me! Now!" Kale threw a fireball at Trunks' chest.  
AAAAAA! Okay! I'll tell you!" Kale stopped immideately and let Trunks speak.  
"It doesn't require a password! All you do is tell him to come and grant your wish!" Trunks yelled out, still in great pain.  
"You are foolish, boy," Kale said as she took off into the blue sky. Trunks pulled one arm out of the ring. He felt the burns all over himself, everytime he moved. He pulled his left leg, and the rest of himself out of the rings. He stood up shakily, only to fall back down.  
"I...I wonder why she didn't kill me..." Trunks said out loud. He heard footsteps in the distance. They were getting louder. He decided that whatever it was couldn't be worse than that saiyan. He watched as the figure got larger and clearer.  
"Gohan!" yelled Trunks, as he got up and stumbled over to him.  
"Trunks?!!" yelled Gohan in astonishment. "We all thought...since your parents were...we thought you were dead!  
"Me and Bra are fine. Bra's with Videl," said Trunks. "Oh, Gohan...how many dragonballs have you got?"  
"I've already got six. They're in my pockets, why?"  
"Kale is after them!"  
"Kale? Who's Kale?" Gohan asked.  
"One of the saiyans. We thought she was one of us, but..she turned..."  
"Everyone's all right though...right?  
"Yes..."said Trunks.  
"Well, I'm hungry, so we'd better get something to eat," said Gohan, signalling to Trunks.  
"Okay. I'm not very hungry, but I have to recover." Gohan was about to take off, when he noticed that Trunks had a tail.  
"Trunks! You have a tail?" Gohan yelled.  
"That saiyan made me and Bra have one...I don't know why..."  
"That's strange...oh well," said Gohan, as the two started back to Gohan's house.  
Trunks explained everything to Gohan as they went along, and Gohan became more focused.  
"So, you're saying that Kale had earned your trust and you told her everything?" asked Gohan. Trunks nodded. The two flew silently and then landed at Gohan's house on the damp grass.  
Videl and Bra greeted the two men at the door. Gohan and Videl treated Trunks as Bra sat, looking out the window.  
"I knew she was trouble. I had a bad feeling about her..." Bra said silently. 


	4. Chapter 4-Yamcha...The Death Messenger?

In The End-Chapter 4- Yamcha...the Deadly Messenger?  
"So, Marron. How've you been?" asked Pan, more lively than ever. She had a certain tone in her voice that made Marron feel a sense of happiness, which she thought she had lost when her father died.  
"It's been okay, but we haven't seen anyone in the longest time. No one ever visits anymore."  
"Oh. At least you have a lot of food," Pan said as she smiled.  
"What's that got to do with anything?" Marron asked.  
"I'm hungry."  
Marron got out some food for both of them and set it on the table. Android 18 was training outside. She had been out there for hours. She saw someone flying over to her suddenly. It was Yamcha.  
"You're alive, too? I thought those saiyans killed you in that fight," she said, almost wishing that he did die. She stopped her training and watched as Yamcha, wearing a suit almost similar to Goku's, landed right beside her. He seemed almost completely different, and just by glancing at him, 18 got a chill down her spine. She had a strange feeling, one that she had not ever felt before, not even those many years ago, the times of Cell. This feeling was way worse. It was somehow mysterious.  
"Hey 18, do you know where Goku is? I have to...pay him a visit..." 18 looked into the blackness of Yamcha's eyes. His intentions lay shrouded in the deep state he was in. A state of no emotion nor any fear. He seemed to conceal his thoughts, his very own face was very uncertain. Were his memories too painful to look back on? Or was it more...something out of the range of 18's own thoughts...  
"Why do you want to see him?"  
"Let's just say, I have something to give him," Yamcha said. his face seemed tormented by his own words, as though he wished he never said them at all.  
"He's at the Satan City mountain shelter."  
"Where's that?" Yamcha asked, shifting his arms a bit and placing his right hand in his pocket. Android 18 gave him the directions, although she was unsure if it was the right thing to do. Yamcha took off right away, but not in the direction that Android 18 had told him. He went off towards the mountains opposite of Satan City. 18 grew suspisious but went right back to training.  
Marron and Pan sat inside discussing the saiyan issue. They tired of it quickly and decided to watch tv. The only station remaining on the air was the news channel. It had full coverage of what was occuring all over the city, for Android 18 no longer lived on Master Roshi's island. The saiyans raided the island, killing Oolong, Puar, Master Roshi and Krillin. 18 and Marron were out shopping that day, and when they came back no one remained. Android 18 and Marron moved to Satan City, where they were a little safer, for there were too many buildings for the saiyans to check out.  
"As you can see, here in downtown Satan city the saiyans have destroyed every large industry. There will no longer be manufactured goods being made by the following stores..." Pan shut the tv off.  
"I want to go see my parents."  
"We...I don't think we'd be allowed," said Marron.  
"Let's not ask then," said Pan. "We'll leave when your mom's not looking and we'll just leave a note."  
Marron hesitated for a minute and then grabbed a pen and piece of paper and started writing her note.  
Mom, me and Pan are going to go to her house. I'll be home whenever I can.  
With that, Pan and Marron took the back door passage from the house and started walking towards the center of the city.  
Android 18 walked into the house five minutes later. She looked around for the two and then put her hand down on the counter. She noticed the note. She thought of what might happen to them if they came across the saiyans. She quickly left the house and flew up into the air. Suddenly, she was struck from behind by a small red blast. She fell for a second and turned around. She saw herself facing...Kale. She clenched her fist and went to punch her. Kale caught her arm.  
"What do you want, you monster?" asked 18, straining to get away.  
"Tell me how to use this," Kale said as she showed her the dragonball radar.  
"I don't know how," 18 lied. Kale's expression changed from a grin to a very frustrated face. She put her hand up to 18's face and made a small powerball. 18 still refused to tell Kale how to use the radar, and Kale let the bright red ball out of her hand right at 18. She flew away and left her for dead. 18 hit the ground and didn't move. Five minutes passed, then 10...but still, she did not move.  
"Marron, come see this!" said Pan, pointing to something in a small hole in the road.  
"It's a dragonball!" exclaimed Marron. The two frantically tried to get it out of the hole. Pan flung it into the air and caught it. They studied it for a long time, and then Pan brought it closer to her face. She looked at it's shiny orange surface. She thought she saw Kale in the reflection. She froze, and an image ran through her head. Her uncle...her grandpa...she even had a vision of Trunks, standing talking to her father...when Kale came up behind him. She put out her hand..."Trunks!" yelled Pan. Marron stood staring at Pan with her eyebrow raised slightly. Pan looked away, but started walking again, saying nothing. Marron looked down at the ground and saw watered-down blood. She followed it with her eyes to an area where she saw a decomposing body. It was a middle-aged man. He had died days before, when he was shot in the head with a power blast.  
Marron shuddered, then broke the silence.  
"I wonder why that other saiyan hasn't shown her face. She's either afraid...or hiding something."  
Pan looked at Marron and then thought to herself.  
"I think you're right. She probably has a plan to destroy us all."  
The two started walking a little faster through the ashes and dust beneath them. Pan held the dragonball tightly in her right palm. She looked at it a few times, making sure it wasn't some sort of fake, like it was planted there by the saiyans as a tracking device.  
As the two went along, Pan noticed that Marron was acting strange.  
"Marron...what's wrong with you?"  
"I think something terrible has happened to my mom," said Marron, staring Pan in the eyes.  
"Don't worry about it. She's fine. You're just letting the saiyans get to you, Marron."  
"I guess...but I have a really bad feeling about this. I'm going back. You keep going."  
"Do you think that's a good idea? You can't defend yourself against those saiyans!" Pan yelled.  
"I'll be fine. You go find your parents, I'm going home."  
With that, Marron turned around and started running home. Pan was about to stop Marron, but she knew she was making the right choice.  
Marron ran as fast as she could, jumping over objects in her path and turning down streets. She made it home, and breathed heavily. As she approached the back door, she stopped. She slowly walked around to the front of the house. She found her mother, half dead on the ground. She ran over to her, crying.  
"mom! What happened?! Are you alright?"  
"Marron...I need a sensu bean..."  
Marron rushed into the house and looked frantically for the sensu beans. She had trouble seeing through her blurred eyes, for her tears wouldn't subside. She found a sensu bean in a big jar over the cupboard. She rushed out of the house, tripping on the way. When Marron got out of the house, it was too late. 


	5. Chapter 5- The Bandit Coyote

In The End-Chapter 5-The Bandit Coyote  
Trunks and Gohan were all ready to take off and find the last dragonball. They didn't ever consider that somebody else might have it. They found a new dragonball radar, and Gohan held it firmly.  
"Let's go, Trunks. We have to get that dragonball before the saiyans do."  
"Right," Trunks said as he nodded to Gohan.The two started walking so they wouldn't tire themselves out. Gohan turned on the dragonball radar, and the two watched a dragonball move slowly toward the house from the back.   
"Someone has the dragonball," said Gohan, turning to Trunks. The two ran over to the house and waited in the front yard. They slowly moved along the side, as to not be seen. Gohan saw who was carrying the dragonball and immediately dropped the radar. He ran out from behind the house.  
"Pan!!!" he yelled out.  
"Dad!!!" she yelled, running towards her father. She jumped into her dad's arms and hugged him as hard as she could. The peace was suddenly disturbed, when Trunks looked up in the air. He yelled in fear. The one that lurked above them in the light sky was Kale. She seemed to be everywhere.  
Gohan looked up into the air and noticed her, too. He pushed Pan behind him just in case Kale was about to try something.  
Kale floated down towards the three, stood in front of them, and eyed them thoroughly.  
"Hello, Trunks. I see you're still alive. And so is your little black haired friend. And I guess this must be Gohan."  
Kale looked at Gohan and then at Pan, and the dragonball she was holding.  
"Give me that dragonball and no one gets hurt," Kale said as she smirked.  
"Never. We're not giving you anything!" yelled Trunks.  
"I think I know what I should do," Kale said. She put her hand up into the air.  
"You will get the dragonball and destroy these others in the process."   
Kale made a white energy ball and threw it up into the air. It glowed radiantly. Gohan looked up into the sky, as well as the other two.  
Trunks suddenly felt strange. His face started twitching and he started to grow. He became a giant oozaru. He thrashed around, kicking Gohan over onto the ground. Kale laughed.  
Videl stayed inside the house, for she was too afraid to go outside to see what was happening. She slowly peeked out the window, and saw a giant ape, smashing everything. She ran out into the front yard and to the side of the house. She looked around and saw the evil saiyan. Bra came running after her, and saw the bright light in the sky. She also started transforming, right beside Videl. When Bra was fully transformed, she went over to Trunks and punched him with her giant ape fist.  
"What?" said Kale, seeing what Bra had just done. She destroyed the fake moonlight and flew up to Bra.  
"Listen here you brat. You're supposed to destroy those humans down there! Not him!"   
Bra hit Kale into a tree with her massive tail, knocking her unconscious. Pan, Gohan and Videl stared, amazed and confused.  
"Bra! Finish Kale off!" Gohan yelled.  
Bra was about to hit Kale with a final blow, but Trunks tackled her. The two apes started fighting, slashing down trees and destroying houses with power blasts. Pan watched the two fighting, and then thoguht that she'd be safer if she hid. She ran towards the opposite side of the house, where no one was standing. She looked over to where Kale was.  
"Hmmm...that saiyan seems to be helpless for now. If only I could go over there and kill her while I have the chance," Pan said quietly.  
She decided that there was only one chance to get there- by cutting Bra and Trunks' tails off. She started creating an energy disk in her hand. It wasn't very powerful, for she was still weak from before. She got ready to throw the disk, then Gohan noticed her power.  
"Don't mess up Pan. We need this," he thought to himself. Pan threw the disk as hard as she could. It sliced through Trunks' tail, and then through Bra's. It turned and headed straight for Kale, but was stopped. There was an energy shield around her.  
A man wearing a coyote mask and a tan suit flew down to the ground. His long black hair flowed down his back.  
"I am the bandit coyote," he said to the group. "I am the protector of Kale, my ruler.You will not hurt her!"   
With that, he picked up Kale in his arms and flew away.  
Gohan and Videl looked at each other, and then at Trunks and Bra who were in desperate need of clothing and rest. Pan rushed out from beside the house and yelled to her mother.  
"Mom! I'm home!"  
Videl turned qiuckly and ran over to Pan.  
"You're alive!!!" she exclaimed, hugging her tightly. She picked up Bra, while Gohan picked up Trunks. They all went inside the house.  
The two were treated for their injuries that they had inflicted upon each other.  
Outside, someone approached the door. A short, brown lock of hair hung over her green eyes. Videl opened the door revealing this strange character to the occupants of the rickety house.   
The girl in the doorway stood with her head slightly facing downwards. Her clothing was in desperate need of washing. She wore a beige coat, black pants, and had a hood on.  
Gohan, Videl and Pan stood silently, eyeing the mysterious figure at the door. Trunks slowly opened his eyes. Bra did the same.  
"What's going on?" Trunks whispered to Gohan.  
Gohan didn't answer. He was too busy trying to decipher who this mysterious stranger was.  
The figure stood in the doorway, waiting for someone to ask her to come in. She stood, and stood, and kept waiting.  
Videl snapped out of the scared state she was in. She noticed that this girl had been standing there for a few minutes already, and might be frustrated with them for being so rude.  
"Why don't you come in..." Videl said to the stranger.  
The girl walked into the house slowly. The room was completely silent exept for the light patter of the girl's shoes against the tiled floor. She held a cup of coffee in one hand. In the other hand, she held a dragonball.  
"You are in grave danger," she said, raising her head to reveal her identity...Selerie. 


	6. Chapter 6 Discovery

ÐÏà¡±á 


End file.
